Die neue Ära
by Teufelskind
Summary: Eine Handlung kann den ganzen Lauf einer Zeit ändern..Nur welche Folgen sind davon zu tragen und was ist das Ziel dieser Handlung! Habgier und Macht spielte schon immer eine Rolle und so beginnt die dunkle Seiten sich selbst Intrigen zu schmieden.
1. Disclaimer

Titel: _Die neue Ära_

Autor: _Teufelskind und ihre Ghostwriter_

Genre: _Drama_

_Rating: T_

Hauptfiguren: _die Malfoy Familie_

Disclaimer: _Alles aus den Harry Potter Büchern gehört J.K.Rowling, die jeweiligen anderen Charaktere gehören dessen Spielern. In folge gehört mir nichts außer die Idee zu dieser Geschichte. ich bin ja so bescheiden_

Anmerkung: _Wenn irgendwer den Durchblick verlieren sollte, was sehr wahrscheinlich sein wird, Reviewt!_

_Tja und nun .. öffnet den Vorhang in eine andre Welt._


	2. 1Der Weg ans Ziel

**Der Weg ans Ziel?**

Der Dolch bohrte sich schmerzhaft durch Lucius Rücken. Er war nicht gefasst gewesen und stolperte einen Schritt vor. Sein Stolz war zerstört, sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut hatte ihn hintergangen. So war der Stolz, der verschwand mehr schmerzhaft, als der Dolch. Der junge Malfoy lächelte höhnisch, stellte sich mit erhobenem Kopfvor seinen Vater.

„Verräter" keuchte Lucius, er hatte Mühe auf den Beinen stehen zu bleiben. Es war eine Schande für ihn, er hatte seinen Sohn also nie unter seiner Herrschaft gehabt wie er dachte, sein Erstgeborener hatte sich gegen ihn gestellt. Die Augen funkelten und durchbohrten Draco mit teuflischen Blicken.

„Vater." Draco strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, seine Stimme war kühl, er sprach leise. Er hatte es nicht nötig, lauter zu werden, wenn er sprach, hatte man zuzuhören. Seine Augen verfolgten die kleinste Bewegung von Lucius, aber er hatte seinen Vater schon entwaffnet, was den Zauberstab betraf und zu viel war er nicht mehr fähig. „Ich danke für Eure Erziehung. Ihr habt mich viel gelehrt doch über mich zu Verfügen, Vater, sei ein Traum von Euch gewesen." Die Worte waren spöttelnd und er sah Lucius zu der mit sich selbst ringte.

„Und du, du trägst den Namen Malfoy" hauchte die kraftlose kratzende Stimme von Lucius voller Hass und Scham, jeder Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu, schmerzte ihn und seine Kraft schwand langsam dahin. Er war also selbst daran, das dies geschah?

„Ich trage den Namen Malfoy. Aber ich bin nicht Ihr Vater." Es traf Lucius hart, die Worte bohrten sich in ihn hinein. „Ich werde niemals wie Ihr sein, so würde ich niemals sein wollen." Er lachte kalt und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs blonde Haar, trat noch einen Schritt zurück, machte es Lucius damit umso schwerer ihn zu erreichen. „Ich entscheide selbst, ich herrsche selbst. Ihr seit nur im Weg, etwas das ich aus meinem Weg räumen muss."

„Verdammt seist du." Lucius hatte seinen Sohn erreicht, krallte seine Hand in seine Schulter, streckte die Hand aus und umfasste den Hals Draco's und drückte zu, jedoch verlies in die Kraft und er rutschte zu Boden was seinen Sohn nur einen Lacher kostete.

„Weg" Sein Fuß schüttelte seinen Vater ab, der nun röchelnd am Boden dalag. Draco ging zur Tür. „Leb wohl. Ich werde das Leben ohne Euch genießen." Lucius Augen blitzen, Draco war die Freude buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben, über seinen Triumph. Sein Vater, lag da, kämpfte um seinen letzten Atemzug. „Du ... elender –„ die eisgrauen Augen blitzen noch einmal auf, bis sich der Körper lautlos auf dem dumpfen Boden zusammen sackte. Sein Sohn musterte noch ihn, schüttelte nur den Kopf, trat über ihn hinweg und entschwand dem Kerker.

* * *

Die Nacht war tiefdunkel und der Himmel war verhängt von Nebenschleiern, gegen die Fenster von Manor peitschte hart der Wind. Am Kamin saß im Sessel eine zarte Frauengestalt, die bei jedem Geräusch aufhorchte. So bemerkte sie die Schritte im Flur, versuchte den gang zuzuordnen, bemerkte das Jemand eintrat, aber sie drehte sich nicht um, lies sich nicht stören. „Guten Abend" vernahm sie die kalte, vertraute Stimme die ihr im Nacken lag.

Sie spürte jeden Atemzug auf der Haut, lehnte den Kopf etwas zurück und das Haar ergoß sich über ihren Schultern bis sie den eisgrauen Augen entgegen blickte.Ein Lächeln umspielte ihr Gesicht, verschwand wieder und bemerkte das sich in den Augen des jungen Malfoys Triumph spiegelte.

„Gibt es einen Grund weshalb du mich mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst?" fragte die junge Frau mit provokanten Ton, überschlug die Beine und lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück. Draco wand sich nun zu ihr, die langen knochigen Finger umfassten ihr Kinn und hoben es an, er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und grinste.

„Ich habe nur mein Ziel verfolgt." Gab er ihr als einzige Antwort, er wusste das sie es hasste wenn er keine klaren Antworten gab.

Der Gesichtsausdruck von ihr verriet nur Ratlosigkeit Unsicherheit, sie verfolgtejeder seiner Bewegungen „Das heißt?".

Draco lies sich in einen Sessel gegenüber ihr sinken, blickte ihr entgegen. Eliza war jemand, die nicht in Geduld geübt war und schon gar nicht viel preisgab über sich selbst. So lies sie auch nicht zu ihm irgendetwas entgegenzukommen lassen was verraten könnte, was sie dachte oder fühlte. Sie senkte den Kopf, wirkte einen Moment amüsiert bis sie sich erhob und an den Fenstersims lehnte.

Einen Moment dachte sie nach, bemerkte wie er den blutigen Dolch hervor holte und ihn musterte.

„Nein." Sagte sie mit bestimmter Stimme, die einen ungläubigen Unterton hatte.

Keine Reaktion von Draco, außer das ihm ein eisiges Lächeln auf den Lippen erschien, das bösartig war, in seiner Hand lies er zwei Weingläser erscheinen.

Es war ihr Antwort genug, die zarte Gestalt trat an ihn heran, nahm ihm wortlos das Glas aus der Hand und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. In diesem Augenblick bekam sie ihre Antwort. „Nun, mein ehrenwerter Vater hat das zeitliche gesegnet." Er leerte in einem Zug das Glas und warf es dann in den Kamin, der dann aufloderte. Er brauchte nicht zu erwähnen das er seinem Vater aus der Welt der Lebenden verbannt hatte, soweit konnte sie wohl allein denken.

Die Statur Eliza's zuckte zusammen und sie biss sich auf die Lippen, die Augen funkelten und sahen ihn an. Sie legte das Weinglas an die Lippen und spürte den Geschmack deutlich auf der Zunge, bis sie das Glas mit den feingliedrigen Händen fest umschloss.

„Nein, du hast ihm den Weg in die Hölle nur leichter gemacht." Der Ton in der Stimme war kalt, sie versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen und schloss die Augen, senkte den Kopf. Sie wirkte wie eine Puppe, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und versuchte die Wut zu zügeln die in ihm aufstieg. Wie sie es immer nur schaffte wenn sie es wollte?

Sollte er nicht langsam einsehen das sie eine Gefahr für ihn darstellte? Sie tat nicht was sie tun sollte, rebellierte wenn sie es wollte, hatte ihren eigenen Kopf. Ganz und gar unpassend für seine Vorstellungen von Familie, aber wenn sie nicht so wäre, er würde sich langweilen?

Er ballte seine Faust, erhob seine Stimme: „Eliza. Du weißt was dir nun bevor steht? Du kennst meine Erwartungen" warnend drang es in ihren Kopf, sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte ihn an. Es war als würden Blitz und Donner aufeinander treffen.

Sie sagte kein Wort, sie wollte nichts darauf sagen. Ihr drohen? Innerlich lachte sie darüber, sah ihm in die Augen, richtete ihren Oberkörper auf und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Jede Antwort könnte falsch sein, jede Antwort richtig. Sie zögerte einen Moment, biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie gönnte ihm sicher nicht, das sie Unsicherheit zeigte.

„Ich denke ich weiß es" antwortete sie ruhig, den Rest erwähnte sie nicht. Sie würde zwar zu ihm stehen, aber sich ihm unterordnen? Sie nicht. Ihr jagte ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er hart ihr Handgelenk umgriff, sie hatte es nicht bemerkt wie er sich zu ihr gewandt hatte, nun hinter ihr stand.

Er drückte ihre Hände unsanft gegen die Sessellehne „Fordere es nicht heraus" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, küsste sie hart in den Nacken, lockerte seinen Griff.

Ihre Augen schimmerten, sie drückte ihre Hände weg und dann hörte sie wie seine Schritte durch den Gang hallten.Wie sie Spielchen hasste, er genoss es an der Führung zu stehen, sie ihm Zaum zu halten. Ihr kam es vor, als würde sie kontrolliert werden. Von sich selbst gezähmt? Wenn er sich selbst keine Grenzen mehr setzte und über das regierte was er wollte, sollte sie ihn gewähren lassen, am Ende gar über sie zu regieren?

Sie würde dagegen rebellieren, sollte er doch genießen aber sie würde auf sein Spiel nicht einsteigen. Nicht mit ihr! - Die langen Fingernägel trommelten nun unruhig gegen die Lehne, musterten die Fingerabdrücke die deutlich um ihr Handgelenk zu sehen waren.Sie nahm einen großen Schluck vom Glas, entschied sich, sie würde das Spiel mitspielen. Ein Lächeln lag nun in ihrem Gesicht und sie entschwand aus der Bibliothek.

Die Nacht verging, Stille war in Manor eingekehrt. Es war fast zu still. Im Dunklen tanzte der Wind mit den Lichtern, bis die Dämmerung den Morgen ankündigte und das Anwesen in einen tiefen Nebelschleier legte. Alles wirkte so kalt und Auswegslos.

Einige wenige Sonnenstrahlen bannten sich durch den Schleier und schenkten ein wenig Licht, wie ein Funke Hoffnung, wie eine Ankündigung.

Es war noch sehr früh, jedoch scheuchten die Hauselfen schon lautlos herum und machten ihre Arbeiten.

Die morgendliche Ruhe wurde entrissen als ein lauter Schrei ertönte.

Ein ängstlicher, greller Schrei riss die Ruhe in zwei. Es wäre als würde die Zeit still stehen bewegte sich nach dem Schrei ein Moment nichts mehr im Anwesen.

Im Kerker kniete nun vor der Leiche ein Wesen, das Traurigkeit, Freude, Angst ausstrahlte und sich über die tote Gestalt Lucius beugte.

Die Leiche lag da und trotzdem war noch der Stolz und die Arroganz, die den toten Mann definierten, da.

Man hörte schon von weitem wie die schnellen, eleganten Schritten gegen die Wände pochten und das Wesen horchte auf bis sie aufsah, bemerkte das Eliza vor ihr stand. Als Eliza Lucius erblickte, tot vor sich, spürte die Genugtuung und Freude in sich, machte aber einen kalten und gefühllosen Eindruck. Sie hatte mit ihm in Hass gelebt außerdem war die Akzeptanz weit entfernt gewesen.

Leyana blickte auf, sah ihr entgegen. Man bemerkte, jede Schuldzuweisung für den Tot könnte auf Eliza gelten. Es war bekannt, der Hass von ihr auf Lucius war groß und das hatte auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Jedoch hatte sie ihre Skrupel und konnte sie so etwas schaffen?

Die beiden schenkten sich kein Wort, nur leere unverständliche Blicke.

„Du weißt.." begann Leyana mit leiser zittriger Stimme „ich würde es dir zutrauen und würde ich es den anderen mitteilen wäre es dein Todesurteil."

Auf den Lippen Eliza's lag nun ein amüsiertes Lächeln, sie kniete sich neben der Witwe auf den dreckigen Boden und sog die kalte, modrige Luft ein die vom Kerker ausging ein und sah die tote Gestalt an.

Sollte eine der beiden Trauer empfinden?

Man merkte deutlich das sich in Leyana's blauen Augen, Angst widerspiegelte aber Eliza gab dem Blick keine Erwiderung.

„Es ist besser in der Hölle zu herrschen, als im Himmel zu dienen!". Keine Antwort mehr, es hörte sich mehr wie eine Feststellung an. Würde dieser Satz Leya etwas erklären?

Nun war es ruhig im Kerker, man hörte nur die Atemzüge, Worte, Sätze lagen auf den Zungen. Langsam wurde der Geruch der im Kerker lag bemerkbar, modrig, verwest, kalt ...

Es war ein unbemerkter Moment, als eine Träne die weiße Haut entlang perlte und auf Lucius Gesicht tropfte.

Tränen der Freude.

Leyana war frei und doch gefangen.

Eliza erhob sich, sah Leyana mitleidig an und wartete bis sie sich erhob. Schließlich verschwanden sie aus dem Kerker, ließen die Leiche hinter sich und gingen stumm neben sich her.

Den Blick gesenkt, den Kopf erhoben kamen die beiden hinter einem Portrait hervor.

Sollten sie es den Anhängern mitteilen, oder hatten sie es gespürt das Malfoy senior entgangen war.

Das erste Mal, fühlte Eliza Last, die in ihrem Wissen lag und sie nicht wusste ob es zu gefährlich war, diese Last zu teilen.

Gedanken in Manor, waren bedrohlich und so verlies man sich auf das Gefühl.

Die Stille war nun wieder eingekehrt.

Die Witwe lies sich im Salon in den Sessel sinken und man bemerkte erst, wie das Gefühl sein musste, gelöst zu sein. Eine Träne nach der anderen perlte zart von der Wange, lies die Augen glasig erscheinen als würden sie in die Ferne wandern. Jedes Wort hätte das alles zerstört. Die Bilder an den Wänden begannen zu flüstern, zu wispern. In Manor war es nun bekannt das der Hausherr wohl in einer anderen Welt sein Unwesen weitertreiben musste, weil er in der eigenennicht mehr erwünscht gewesen war. Sollte das ein Anfang werden? Von neuer Habgier und Macht? Wer sollte es sein? Rätsel über Rätsel lagen in der Luft.

In diesem Moment wurde erst bewusst, das Lucius Malfoy etwas hinterlassen hatte. Das Erbe war groß, die Gier danach war groß! Das könnte schlecht enden...


	3. 2Die Suche

**2.Die Suche**

_Warum sollte die weinende Muse voranschreiten,_

_durch blinde Infamie, durch Stätten_

_öffentlicher Wollust und all die schmerzhaften Stadien_

_falscher Verzückung und beklommener Freude?_

An der Schenke, des herabgekommenen wirkenden Pub's indem sich das Böse gute Nacht wünschte, lehnte eine junge Frau. An diesem Abend hatte sich auch ein junger Mann dort eingefunden, der in einer Ecke saß, allein mit einer Flasche Wein aber interessant wirkte aber untypisch. Er war elegant gekleidet, jedoch trug er einen weiten Umhang und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, es war der junge Malfoy.

Der Anblick, den die Frau bot, war einladend. Die Beine überschlagen, trug sie ein tief dekolletiertes Kleid und über den Schultern lag nur ein Seidenschal, das Gesicht konnte man nicht erkennen und so wirkte sie geheimnissvoll.

Er wand den Kopf leicht und richtete dem Blick, nach der Frau und ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Sie wirkte wie ein düsterer Engel, im gedämpften Licht. Da schossen im Worte ein; Engel verehrt man, man vögelt sie nicht, hatte seine Geliebte ihm einmal mitgeteilt.

Er senkte seinen Blick etwas, in dem Moment erhob sie ihren Kopf und bemerkte den Blick. Einen Moment später, stützte sie sich ab und lies gegenüber dem Unbekannten nieder.

„Guten Abend. Ihr seit hier ganz allein, ohne Begleitung zu dieser Stunde?" Der Stoff ihres Rockes raschelte etwas und sie musterte ihn eindringlich.

Ihr wurde kein Blick geschenkte, er umfasste sein Weinglas und nippte daran „Wie es scheint, ja." Die Stimme war ruhig aber kalt und sie jagte Virginia einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, in seine Richtung. „Wenn Ihr etwas wünscht, ich stehe zur Euren Diensten." lächelte sie.

Da hob der Unbekannte den Kopf und die Kapuze sank vom Kopf, ein spitzes Gesicht mit eisgrauen Augen starrten ihr entgegen. Eine Hure, erst jetzt nahm er sie wirklich war.

Der junge Malfoy räusperte sich und leerte den Rest seines Glases in einem Zug.

Das Wesen gegenüber von ihm, war hübsch, attraktiv und sie geizte nicht mit ihren Reizen, jedoch lag da etwas kindliches, fast neugieriges in den schimmernden blauen Augen.

„Deine Forderungen, werden erst dann beglichen, wenn ich es will." Fügte er ruhig hinzu und erst da wurde ihm bewusst, das ganze musste wieder der Einfluss des Alkohol sein, das er wieder soviel aufs Spiel setzte. Da erhob er sich und ging auf die dunkle Straße hinaus, er musste seinen Triumph wohl auskosten. Virginia war nun etwas verwundert, sie dachte doch, das er ihr folgen würde? Aber es war die Gier nach Geld, die sie nach draußen trieb.

Die Gasse der Nocturn Alley war dunkel und nur spärlich beleuchtet. Ehe sie sich versah, wurde sie gegen die kühle Wand gedrückt und sie spürte seine Hände fest an ihrer Taille.

„Nun meine Liebe" die Stimme lag dicht an ihrem Ohr und sie musste sich erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, fröstelte aber leicht durch die kalte Nacht, „du bist schön...Es soll ein Vergnügen werden, aber hier geht es nach meinen Regeln."

„Ja, Mister" hauchte sie mit leicht ängstlicher Stimme. Dann lies er wieder von ihr ab. Langsam kroch ihr die Angst in den Nacken. Er musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, als er sie anblickte, wie hilflos sie doch wirkte.

Er trat in die Gasse hinaus und schritt dahin und war fast wieder zu erkennen, in der schwarzen Nacht. Durch den Nebel, der durch die Gassen schlich konnte man kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, jedoch Virginia ging es nur um das Geld, um einen Kunden.

Langsam jedoch wurde sie ungeduldig, „Mister? Wohin wollt Ihr?" da drehte er sich um und blickte sie an, griff nach ihrer Hand. In diesem Moment apparierten die beiden nach Manor.

* * *

Vor Schreck, hatte Virginia die Augen geschlossen gehabt, nun stand sie in einem Zimmer, die Vorhänge waren weit zugezogen und im Kamin flackerte ein Feuer, ein großes Bett stand an der Wand und einen Moment fühlte sie sich wohl, aber erst jetzt konnte sie den Mann vor ihr richtig erkennen. Er sah gut aus, aber seine Ausstrahlung war kalt und die Furcht vor ihm wurde groß und größer.

„Was soll das!" fuhr sie ihn hysterisch an und trat einen Schritt zurück, stolperte dabei und setzte sich so unsanft in einen Sessel. Das kostete Draco nur einen Lacher und er strich sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Lass dich doch überraschen." Somit entschwand er aus dem Zimmer und sie vernahm nur noch, wie das Zimmer versperrt wurde.

Aufgebracht und auch ängstlich, sprang sie aus dem Sessel hoch, rannte zur Tür und trommelte mit den Fäusten dagegen. „Mister! Verdammt, was soll das" ihre Stimme war kläglich, jedoch auch berauschend.

Das Feuer im Kamin loderte mir ihr hoch, noch lange trommelte sie gegen die Tür, bis sie vor Erschöpfung zusammensank und am Boden einschlief.

Der junge Malfoy, war noch lange vor der Tür gestanden und hatte ihr Fehlen mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen angehört. Ein kleines Präsent an seine Geliebte, würde wohl etwas Ruhe ins Haus bringen und wenn nicht, sie könnte sicher nutzen haben.

Es gab sehr einige, die nach Zuneigung suchten und die „Gefangene" hatte Angst, er hatte Macht, welch ein leichtes Spiel. Als Ruhe eingekehrt war, machte er sich auf in sein Schlafzimmer, fand aber diejenige nicht vor, die er finden wollte.

An der Bettkante, saß sie, verhüllt in ein Tuch, Arlea, und ihr Gesicht spiegelte die Gier wieder.

Das erste, was Draco einschoss, wo war seine Verlobte? Aber er schob die Gedanken beiseite und Wut kam in ihm hoch.

„Was willst du?" er klang etwas müde, aber auch genervt und Arlea lächelte mit unschuldiger Mine.

„Das wisst Ihr doch." Antwortete sie ruhig und erhob sich, ging mit geschmeidigen Schritten auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und legte ihren Handrücken auf seine Wange und fuhr sacht darüber.

Entnervt, packte er ihr Handgelenk, drehte es weg und drückte ihren Arm gegen ihren Körper.

Verwundert funkelte sie ihn an, er hatte sie abgewiesen! Wie er nur konnte, aber er spürte ihre Verwunderung und stieß sie unsanft zur Seite.

„Wo ist sie?" seine Stimme war scharf und er bemerkte wie Arlea, die ahnungslose spielte.

„Wer denn?" ihre Stimme war höhnisch, sie konnte auch Spielchen spielen, wenn sie wollte.

Er sah auf das leere Bett, zum Fenster, wo sie sonst Abend für Abend stand und in die Dunkelheit blickte, als hätte sie in der Nacht etwas verloren.

Nun war da niemand, anstatt ihr, war Arlea hier.

„Eliza" betonte er ruhig, aber kalt. Ansonst nannte er sie nie bei diesem Namen, aber irgendwie kam seltsamerweise, Besorgnis in ihm hoch. Er kannte sie, wusste ihre Sturheit und den Reiz der Gefahr, den sie gern in Kauf nahm.

Ein böses Grinsen lag in Arlea's Gesicht, sie musste ihre Chancen nutzen. „Vielleicht findet es sie in einem anderen Bett besser als hier?" für diese Frage, fühlte sie nur noch einen harten Schlag in ihrem Gesicht.

Erschrocken blinzelte sie, „Entschuldigt Herr. Noch eine angenehme Nacht." Mit diesen Worten entschwand sie ohne richtige Antwort, eilend aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Nun stand Draco da, die Arme verschränkt, und lies sich aufs Bett sinken und starrte an die Decke. Eliza einmal nicht dort aufzufinden, wo sie sonst war, war sehr verwunderlich für ihn...So kam es, das er unruhig in den Schlaf verfiel.

* * *

Der Morgen war angebrochen und einige Sonnestrahlen kämpften darum, den Nebelschleier zu durchbrechen, es gelang ihnen aber nicht. Es war ein kalter Morgen und düster, es schien, als würde die Kälte die Mauern von Manor hoch kriechen und eindringen wollen, doch waren die Fenster verschlossen.Es war noch sehr ruhig im Haus, nur rannten die Hauselfen umher um den Tod des Master von ihnen, zu verbergen. Wem sollten sie nur unterstehen?

Die Tür zu dem Büro von Lucius war geöffnet und man hörte auf dem Flur, das jemand im Raum war und man hörte immer das leise Öffnen und Schließen von Laden.

Draco hatte keinen guten Schlaf gehabt und war deshalb auch nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt, jedoch als er bemerkte, das jemand in dem Büro seines toten Vaters war, begab er sich lautlos hinein.

Jemand saß hinter dem großen Schreibtisch, ein Schatten war auf den Boden geworfen, jedoch konnte er nicht erkennen, wer.

So trat er neben den Schreibtisch und erkannte, seinen Halbbruder.

Die Bindung zwischen den beiden war nicht sonderlich gut und wohl jeder wusste, das sie sich aufs Blut hassten.

Er verfolgte jede Bewegung Tristan's, dieser jedoch bemerkte nicht, das er sozusagen einen Gast hatte.

„Hat man dich nicht gelehrt, Sachen von anderen gingen einen nichts an?" fragte er mit scharfem Ton.

Es war, als würde die Zeit still stehen, als er die Stimme vernahm. Verunsichert nahm er die Hände von den Schubladen, senkte den Kopf.

„Was geht es dich an, was ich tue? Seit wann interessiert es dich denn?" fragte er barsch zurück und wand seinen Blick langsam zu Draco.

Dieser packte seinen Bruder, nicht gerade sanft am Kragen und zog ihn hoch.

So was konnte ihn wütend machen, dennoch war er sehr ruhig und er stieß die Lade mit seinem Fuß zu.

„Was hast du da gesucht!" prägend fühlte Tristan die Stimme in seinen Ohren. Er schluckte, ihn solchen Momenten kam er sich ein wenig dumm vor.

Tristan schluckte, lockerte den Griff seines Bruders und befreite sich daraus, trat zurück und schob den schweren Eichenstuhl zum Tisch.

Draco würde ihm in solchen Momenten alles raten um nichts falsch zu tun, aber doch war Tristan in einer Art und Weise naiv und leicht einzuschüchtern.

„Das .. das Testament" die Stimme war fast flüsternd geworden. Draco zog ein gespielt mitleidiges Gesicht, also hatten sie nun alle vom dem Tod des Vaters erfahren.

Nur er war auch sehr verwundert, warum sich noch niemand im Haus herumtrieb um nachzuforschen?

Wer hatte da noch die Finger im Spiel?

„Ah, da wird die Gier in dir wach?" Tristan jedoch zog es nun vor, das Weite zu suchen. Er nickte nicht einmal, er sah seinem älteren Bruder nur entgegen und verlies überstützt das Büro, lachend blickte Draco ihm nach.

* * *

Virginia schlug die Augen auf, sie hatte schreckliche Rückenschmerzen, Holzböden war eben kein guten Schlafplätze.

Verwirrt rappelte sie sich auf und versuchte Falten aus ihrem Rock zu streichen, warum auch immer.

Erstaunt war sie, als sie auf ihrem Bett, Kleidung wiederfand. Sie zögerte, kleidete sich dennoch um und trat dann wieder zur Tür.

Voller Hoffnung berührte sie die Türschnalle, langsam drückte sie diese hinunter und die Tür öffnete sich leise.

Träumte sie?

Sie überwand sich selbst und trat auf den Flur hinaus, war überrascht über das Noble, das wohl in dem ganzen lag.

Kaum stand sie für einen Moment, erblickte sie ihn wieder, den Fremden, der sie hier her gebracht hatte.

Da stieg wieder Wut in ihr hoch und sie trat vorsichtig zu ihm.

„Wo bin ich hier? Wer seit Ihr, das ihr Euch so was erlaubt? Ich hatte gesagt ich erfülle Eure Forderungen, aber von anderen Dinge war nie – „ er sah sie ruhig an, lauscht und hielt ihr dann den Mund zu, unsanft biss sie ihm ins Handgelenk und er hob schon die Hand, jedoch wich sie zurück.

„Du wirst noch Forderungen erfüllen, aber ich habe noch einiges mit dir vor." Etwas böses lag in seiner Stimme. Was wollte er bloß mit ihr? Einer Hure, aus der Nocturn Alley?Ihm schwebte schon viel vor und wie es aussah, erinnerte ihn die Frau vor ihm an jemanden.

„Dein Name?" sie blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Virginia" flüsterte sie tonlos, nach der Antwort grinste er nur und schon wurde sie von Hauselfen umringt, die sie Richtung Esszimmer drängten.

Als sie dort eintrat, saß Tristan am Tisch und blickte sie erstaunt an, er war gerade dabei, die Papiere des Testament zu durchblättern.

Wer er es etwa, dem sie ihren Dienst leisten sollte. Dieser vernahm ihre Anwesenheit nur mit Erschrockenheit und die Pergamentblätter fielen durcheinander auf den Boden.

„Guten Morgen. Mein Name ist – Virginia.." stelle sie sich freundlich vor, in der Hoffnung Tristan sei wohl ein anderer Mensch, als dieser, der sie dorthin verfrachtet hatte. In solchen Momenten bereute sie, ihren Zauberstab im Mantel zu tragen, der nun verlassen im Pub liegen musste.

Sie kniete sie sich auf den Boden half ihm die Blätter einzusammeln und Tristan kostete sie nur ein Kopfschütteln.

Wohl eine Nachtaktion seines Bruders - wenn das Eliza erblicken würde, könnte das für Virginia schmerzhaft werden, schoss es ihm ein.

Virginia erhaschte wenige Blicke auf das Papier, aber schnell entledigte er sie dieser Blätter.

Tristan gab ihr keine Antwort, keine Begrüßung sondern nur einen mitleidigen Blick und das Chaos war perfekt, als Leyana eintrat.

Gedankenverloren trat Tristan zu Leyana, diese erblickte die Papiere in seinen Händen und nahm ihm diese ab. „Danke" lächelte sie gespielt und musterte dann Virginia.

„Nein, aber nicht wirklich?" wand sie sich zu Tristan, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Virginia war nun völlig verwirrt und faltete nervös ihre Hände um die Blicke abzuwehren, die sie neugierig begutachteten.

Die sonst so mutige Persönlichkeit, wusste nun keinen Ausweg aus der Situation und Tristans versuchte irgendwie wieder an die Pergamentblätter zu gelangen, jedoch verschwand Leyana eilend aus dem Esszimmer.

Virginia zog es vor, zu entschwinden und schlich lautlos aus dem Zimmer, jedoch in diesem Moment stieß sie unsanft mit Draco zusammen.

Amüsiert lachte er, zog sie an sich hoch und küsste sie, was für sie überraschend war, aber sie erwiderte den Kuss aus Furcht.

Und wie konnte es anders sein, eine zierliche Gestalt schritt lautlos die Treppe herauf und erblickte Draco. Die Augen schimmerten leicht im Licht und sie konnte vernehmen, wie das Unbehagen und Wut in ihr hochkamen.

Aber sie wollte keines falls stören, nein. Sie würde noch ihren Spaß haben, mit solchen Dingen. Wenn er spielen wollte, gern, sie stieg sicher darauf ein. So schritt sie an ihnen vorbei, fast unbemerkt nur ein Hauself wich wegen ihr zur Seite und stürzte über das Treppengeländer, was ein lautes – **Plopp** zur Folge hatte und einen Hauselfen weniger.

Draco wand sich um und sah nur mehr die Gestalt vorbeihuschen, in solchen Moment schien er ratlos.

Warum, stellte sie sich die Frage. Leyana lies die Tür in die Bibliothek mit einem lauten Knall zufallen und in diesem Moment blickte sie dem Portrait ihres toten Ehemannes entgegen. Es schien als würde er auf sie herablächeln, als würde er ihr Vorwürfe machen. Wenn das so weiter ginge, würde sie noch wahnsinnig werden.

Zittrig hielt sie die Pergamentblätter in der Hand, Fragen über Fragen, warum war Tristan, ausgerechnet er, so bedacht auf diese Informationen?

Langsam sank ihr Körper die Tür entlang und starrte auf die säuberliche, perfekte Handschrift Lucius. Er war tot, er konnte ihr so nichts anhaben. Aber man wusste nie und schon gar nicht bei jemand wie ihm, also wäre es nicht verwunderlich gewesen, wenn er aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht wäre.Nun aber, wand sie sich dem Testament zu.

Das verwunderlichste an jenem Tage war, der Nebelschleier hatte sich geöffnet und Sonnenstrahlen erweckten den kühlen Tag zum Leben. Blätter tanzten im Wind und es war ein ungewöhnlicher fast fremder Anblick im Garten.

Am Fenster schoben zarte Hände den Vorhang etwas zur Seite und jemand wand den Blick nach draußen. Der Blick von Leyana verlor sich und es war ruhig um sie, so das sie nur die Schläge der Wanduhr vernahm.Die Pergamentblätter lagen verstreut im Raum, als wurden sie wütend zur Seite geschmissen worden. Es war bemerkbar, das eine leichte Anspannung in der Luft lieg, aber man konnte nicht feststellen warum.

Es schien, als würde der Tod Lucius Vorteile gebracht haben. Den Leichnam hatte sie ins Mausoleum bringen lassen, es war zwar bekannt das Lucius Malfoy tot war, aber viele wahren noch ehrfürchtig, es konnte genau so ein Gerücht sein.Jedoch hatte sie trotzdem, zum Schutz von Manor, jeden weggeschickt der etwas wissen wollte.Sie selbst musste feststellen, Lucius und all die anderen hatten sie geprägt. Sie war wie ein Rätsel geworden, wie ein Buch, jede Seite zeigte Neues über sie.

Dieses Mal hatte sie die Karten des Triumphes in der Hand, nur wer war ihr Helfer? Oh sie wusste es, so erschein ein Lächeln in dem Gesicht von ihr, auch wenn bemerkbar war, das Verzweiflung und Hoffnung an den feinen Zügen genagt hatten.


	4. 3Die Fälschung

**3. Die Fälschung**

_Gib ein Ding nimm ein Ding_

_Um zu Tragen des Teufels Ring._

Virginia hatte nun das süße Gift ausgekostet, wie sie Küsse nannte. So kam ihr auch in den Sinn, das ihr Gegenüber ein gefühlskalter Mensch war. Verwirrt bekam sie mit, wie er sie grob am Arm packte und in ihr Zimmer zurück beforderte.

Fassungslos, über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel, nach Anblick nach der Frau rüttelte sie wütend an der Türschnalle.Was war nun mit der Abmachung? Sie war eine Hure, musste sich ihr Geld damit verdienen, aber man konnte sagen, sie genoss jede Handlung, jedoch musste es ein Gentleman sein und wenn er noch gut aussah und Virginia wusste, das er Geld besaß, wucherte die Gier nur so in ihr, wenn sie an den Unbekannten, ihren Gastgeber dachte.

So presste sie ihren zarten Körper gegen die Türe und lauschte angestrengt, aber kein Wort drang zu ihr.

Genervt lies sie sich vor den Kamin sinken, einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür und eine junge Frau stand im Zimmer.

Ihr sah ein blasses Gesicht entgegen, aus dem schwarze Augen hervorstachen, das Gesicht von leichten Locken umrahmt strahlte sie doch Gefahr aus. Sie war in schwarz gekleidet, Farbe der Poeten, die Farbe des Totes.

Erschrocken erhob sich Virginia, trat hinter den Sessel und krallte ihre Finger in den Stoffbezug.Eliza belächelte die Angst, dieser schäbigen Person. Als sie diese musterte, stellte sie fest, das sie im gleichen Alter wie sie selbst sein sollte, jedoch wirkte das Gesicht kindlich und unschuldig, aber wirkte Virginia in ihren Augen auch jämmerlich.

„Eigentlich werde ich von meinen Gästen begrüßt, dieses Mal muss ich das wohl tun. Guten Tag" in der Stimme lag ein kalter Unterton und langsam schritt sie elegant auf Virginia zu, die immer einen Schritt weiter zurück trat, bis sich ihre Finger am Fenstersims verkrampft festhielten. Eliza hatte es wirklich Leid, Katz und Maus zu spielen, aber lies ihrem Gast jedoch Freiraum und blieb stehen, verschränkte die Arme.

„Mit wem hatte mein Verlobter die Freude?" somit lies sich Eliza in den Sessel sinken und verfolgte jede Bewegung ihres „Opfers".

Da zuckte der zarte Körper leicht zusammen, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte dem Blick der Frau auszuweichen.„Ma'am, mein Name ist Virginia" da war wieder der leicht arrogante Ton, denn sie immer hatte, sie hob ihren Kopf und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht.Nun, so sollte sie Gast bei den Malfoy's sein. Schon deshalb, weil sie noch Stolz für ihre Taten emfpand. Eliza würde ihre Freude mit ihr haben, würde die Anwesenheit des Gastes genießen.

„Ich rate dir nur, pass auf was du hier tust. Ehe du dich versiehst, ist der letzte Anblick auf Erden für dich, ich und ein Sargdeckel." Gab sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme ihrem Gast den Rat. Diese wirkte um so mehr verschreckt, über die distanzierte Art und Weise dieser Frau, die darauf das Zimmer verlies und Virginia einsperrte.

* * *

Schluchzend und klagten umringten einige Hauselfen, den toten Furbus. Ein tot durch einen Sturz vom Geländer, durch die Geliebte des Masters verursachte Wut bei den Dienern des Hauses. Aber sie hatten Angst vor ihr.Da lag nun der tote verhunzelte Hauself und klagten umringten ihn die anderen, bis sie jemand fluchen hörten und schnell wieder zu ihrer Arbeit flüchteten.

In seiner Vorstellung, konnte es sich der Erstgeborene Malfoy schon ausmalen, was seine Verlobte im Schilde führte, nachdem sie Virginia erblickt hatte. Er bereute es wirklich, hatte er auch daran gedacht, seinen Triumph auszukosten - gefährdete er ihn!

Aber, er hatte hier eben eine Rebellin im Haus und er wusste damit umzugehen.

Nun, hatte es einem lästigen Vieh das Leben gekostet, es war nicht wirklich schade um den Hauself, den er war nur immer ungeschickt gewesen, so dirigierte er gleich die übrigen, das tote Ding verschwinden zu lassen.

Seit dem plötzlichen Versterben, seines Vater, standen die Angestellten im Haus, unter seinen Diensten und er nutze es zu gerne.Er konnte es förmlich spüren, wie die Macht ihm näher kam.Wie eine Sucht, schlich sie durch die Welt und suchte ihre Opfer und ja, diese kosteten das aus. So ein Mensch, der dies gern auskostete war er wohlgesagt.Belächelnd schritt er durchs Haus in sein Arbeitszimmer und erledigte lästige Akten.

_Die Verzückung schwindet _

_die himmlische Musik verstimmt. _

_Das Festmahl ist beendet, _

_die Vision ist dahin._

Überrascht, las sie immer wieder die Zeilen der Pergamentblätter durch. Sie fühlte deutlich, ja daran konnte etwas nicht stimmen. Aber die Freude, tauchte sie in Verwirrung und so verschwand die reale Welt in diesem Moment ein wenig für Leyana.Die von der Zeit geprägten Hände umfassten hart die feinen Blätter, zerissen sie fast, vor Angst, das sie ihnen weggenommen werden konnten.Also hatte sie ihm doch etwas bedeutet? War sie ein klein wenig mehr wichtig für ihn gewesen, als sie dachte?

Lucius hatte sie am Anfang nur als Spielzeug genutzt, sie hatte seine Art von Hölle durchlebt und sah nie einen Ausweg darin. Doch jetzt schien alles so klar.Ihr Weg in die Freiheit, war immer er. Ja er.

Es schien so unfassbar...

Hätte Lias, ihr Sohn, den Moment miterlebt, wie glücklich Leyana erschien, hatte er sich seiner Sache als gut befunden. Es war also doch ein Künstler.Ja, er musste sie davor bewahren. Er musste sie vor all dem Unheil schützen, hatte seine Familie ihr doch schon zuviel angetan.Aber er würde jeden daran hindern, sie noch mehr zu verletzten. Nein, es war keine Liebe zu ihr, es lag daran, er war vielleicht ein Teil der Familie Malfoy, doch innerlich loderte das Gute, die Hoffnung in ihm.

Das wahre Testament, die Wahrheit über die Macht, lag sicher hinter dem Safe in Lucius Arbeitszimmer und diesen konnte nur Leyana öffnen. Aber, so wie sie in Trance ihrer heilen Welt, durch Tristan's Zauber lag, war sie wohl eine Zeit lang dafür nicht fähig.

So würde auch sein Bruder später die Herrschaft ergreifen, so hatte er Zeit, alles zu nutzen!Auch wenn alle dachten, er würde es vielleicht nicht weit bringen, in ihm steckten verborgene Talente und er wusste diese zu nutzen!In seinen Augen lag ein Funkeln und er wand sich zum Fenster zu, blickte nach draußen und fing an zu lachen. Es war ein böses widerhallendes Lachen, das ihm das Gefühl der Stärke gab. Ja das war er, kaum zu Glauben.

* * *

Das Mausoleum war kalt, ebenso nahm man deutlich die kalte modrige Luft war, die sich darin befand und die deutlich mit jedem Atemzug eingesogen wurde.

Eine in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt, saß am Boden vor einem Sarg und zog den Umhang dichter um sich. Verwunderlich wäre es für jeden gewesen, wenn er gesehen hatte, das da Eliza saß. Die feingliedrigen Hände, hatten dornige Rosen fest umschlossen und leichte Blutperlen rannen ihren Arm entlang.

_Leichen rächen sich nicht für Kränkungen_; dachte sie sich und die Augen schimmerten im dumpfen Licht der Kerzen.

Nun war er fort, der Mentor ihres Verlobten, jemand den sie geliebt und gehasst hatte. Er war jemand außergewöhnlicher Gewesen, eine Gefahr für sie und alles zog sie an, was Reiz an der Sache hatte.Jedoch konnte las man in ihrem Gesicht ab, das Hass sich darin widerspiegelte. Sie erhob sich vom Boden und in der Stille vernahm sich das Geräusch, vom Rascheln des Stoffes, dessen Kleid sie trug.Mit einem Lächeln, legte sie die Rosen auf den Sargdeckel, die Stiele mit Blutperlen bedeckt, wirkten wie sie selbst. Rosen waren verschlossene Wesen, prächtig und elegant, auch gefährlich wenn man sich an ihren Dornen vergaß.

Nun blickte sie der Wahrheit entgegen, die Macht, der sie sich unterstellen musste, ansonst würde sie sich selbst in den Tod treiben und das wusste sie.Lautlos verlies sie die Grabstätte und ein Windzug zog an ihr vorbei, als würde der Geist des Verstorbenen an ihr vorbei ziehen und ihr ins Gesicht lachen...Bei jedem Schritt, gab der weiche verregnete Boden etwas nach und die Blätter knirschten in dumpfen Tönen.

Es war ein Schreck Moment, als sie plötzlich eisgraue Augen anstarrten.

„Eliza..." die kalte Luft kroch ihr langsam unter den Umhang und sie blickte Draco entgegen, „Wo warst du eben?".

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie an ihm vorbei, doch er griff sie am Arm, zog sie zurück. „Eine Antwort" seine Stimme war scharf, aber sie lächelte nur ruhig, das so provokant war das er sie am liebsten geschlagen hätte.Fast schon behutsam, befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff und drehte den Kopf zur Seite und wendete ihren Blick, dem geliebten Garten zu. „Ich darf mich wohl noch frei bewegen oder willst du mich gar kontrollieren? Eher sollte ich das bei dir tun." Der Vorwurf lag deutlich in ihren Worten und Wut stieg in dem Erstgeborenen auf.Mit einer Hand umfasste er ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht so, das sie ihn ansehen musste.Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wollte sie küssen, sie jedoch drehte demonstrativ den Kopf weg.

„Du tust was ich will, das dass für alle mal klar ist." Fuhr er sie an, was ihr nur ein gleichgültigen Blick kostete.

Sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte oder nicht und hatte keine Lust auf Diskussionen, also löste sie sich von ihm und trat an ihm vorbei und er vernahm nur mehr, wie sie vorbei schritt.

Leyana löste ihre Freude und trat aus der Bibliothek heraus, suchte nach Tristan. Ja sie musste es ihm mitteilen, sie war hier, diejenige die regierte. Die Alles in der Hand hielt, war nur sie allein und niemand, niemand konnte es ihr wegnehmen.

So stieß sie ungeachtet in Eliza und diese blickte Leyana fragend an, weil die blauen Augen der Witwe deutlich hervorstachen und schienen, als würden sie Leuchten.

„Wer immer in dorthin schickte, wo er hin gehört... Es war die Lösung, verstehst du Eliza, die Lösung.." die Stimme überschlug sich fast.„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, nie ... ach versteh es nicht, das musst du nicht. Ich werde Tristan die freudige Nachricht mitteilen.:" unbeteiligt ging sie an Eliza vorbei und rief fragend nach dem Namen, einer Vertrauensperson von ihr.So lehnte sich Eliza an die Wand und flüsterte leise .. „Gib ein Ding Nimm ein Ding um zu Tragen des Teufels Ring."


	5. 4Die Traumwelt

**4.Die Traumwelt**

_Und doch wird der sich verwirren,_

_der stehen bleibt und rein Recht verlangt_

_als vielmehr der, der schläft oder den_

_falschen Weg einschlägt._

Tristan lehnte im Türrahmen, seine Augen auf Leyana fixiert, die voller Freude und Ungläubigkeit die Blätter durch die Finger gleiten lies, in seine Hände.„Ich dachte nicht, das so ein Mensch in ihm steckt. Ich hatte in seiner Welt doch nur Platz in seinem Bett und das ... wiedersagt alles." Ihre Stimme bebte leicht und Tristan lächelte über sie.

Aber er konnte es auch nicht verstehen, weshalb ihm Eliza, sie hatte ihm noch nie über den Weg getraut, jeder seiner Bewegung verfolgte. Eine Geste von ihr, lies ihn kurz ablenken und von einen Moment auf den anderen war sie weg, auf dem Weg zu Virginia.

„Ich muss die Nachricht Draco mitteilen!" langsam umfasste sie seine Arme und hielt sich daran fest, als wäre er eine feste Stütze vor sie.Kaum hatte er die Wort vernahmen, zog er den Körper von ihr dich an sich und seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich und er schüttelte merklich den Kopf.

„Es wäre ein Fehler...du weißt er rechnet mit dem Erbe.." die Stimme war ruhig, voller Vertrauen, wie Musik in Leyana's Ohren.Diese konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das ihr ehemaliger Verlobter, er war auch ein wenig ein Retter für sie, so etwas tun würde, er würde nicht wütend sein auf sie. Nein...?

* * *

Ein Wink mit der Hand und Eliza betrat Virginia's Zimmer. Ihr Gast aus der Nocturn Alley saß gerade am Fenster und blickte in den Garten und bemerkte Eliza nicht. Leise lies sie sich in einen Sessel sinken und überschlug die Beine, taktvoll trommelten ihre langen Fingernägel auf die Sessellehne.

Der zerblich wirkende Körper zuckte zusammen und zögernd wand sich Virginia um, hob den Kopf leicht und blickte ihr entgegen. Es mussten keine Worte gesagt werden, sie spürte das ihr die unbekannte Frau nicht gut gesinnt war und ihr am liebsten den Tod wünschte.

„Es war doch unhöflich von mir, mich noch nicht vorgestellt zu haben Virginia. Aber ich war von ihrem Besuch überrascht, obwohl ich nichts gegen Gäste habe." Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie blickte auf das Feuer im Kamin, das mit dem Blick erlosch.

„Eliza Natalia, Drake. Du wirst mich Miss Drake nennen, Virginia. Ein anderer Name sollte deinen Mund nicht verlassen. Dein Gastgeber ist Mister Malfoy." Diesmal hatte sie die Karten in der Hand und Angst spiegelte sich in dem kindlichen Gesicht wieder, als der Name Malfoy ertönte.

„Es gibt doch Gründe, das ich hier bin oder? Bitte lassen sie mich zurück." Flehte Virginia und erhob sich, ging auf Eliza zu und strich sich nervös Falten aus dem Kleid das sie trug.Diese Frage kostete ihr nur einen kalten Lacher, jedoch einen Moment später, verrieten die feinen Gesichtszüge nichts über ihren Zustand.

Hingegen zitterte der Körper ihres Gast merklich und die blauen Augen wirkten glasig.„Ich wurde hierher getrieben, von mir selbst. Von meiner Gier, das wolltet Ihr doch hören Miss?" langsam kehrte die Sicherheit und das standfeste Auftreten wieder in den ausgezerrten Körper zurück. Eliza antwortete nicht, deute Virginia nur sich zu setzen.Elegant lies sie sich auf den Sessel nieder, überschlug die Beine, wobei der Rock ihres Kleides etwas nach oben rutschte und Sicht auf die langen schönen Beine der Hure freigab.

„Wenn ich dich ansehe, weiß ich das du dir dein Geld in den Betten anderer verdienst." Die Stimme der baldigen Malfoy war vorwurfsvoll, aber kalt.

„Miss..." in die Augen kehrten langsam wieder der Glanz ein, „ich weiß was ich habe und ich verdiene damit Geld. Aber es macht mir Freude, wenn ich sehe, wie sich die Männer nach meinem Körper verzerren, wenn sie mich nur ansehen." Ihre Hände legte sie in ihren Schoß und hob arrogant den Kopf nach oben.Im Zimmer war es still geworden, in den Körper Virginia's war Ruhe eingekehrt, sie selbst vernahm das schnelle unregelmäßige Pochen ihres Herzes, bis Miss Drake die Stimme erhob.

„Ich denke du kannst etwas für mich tun. Sollte ich dich je in dem Bett von Draco," das war also der Name des Unbekannten, die Frau lies ihn sich richtig auf der Zunge zergehen und Virginia horchte auf, „finden, kannst du sicher sein das ich deinen Tod genießen werde. Nachdem ich über deine Ansichten Bescheid weiß, wirst du mir von Nutzen sein." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der in schwarz gekleidete Körper und sie schenkte Virginia noch einen funkelnden Blick, bis sie sich graziös aus dem Zimmer wandte.

Und auf einmal stand Kavender's Gestalt vor Eliza und sie blickte ihm entgegen. Als Begrüßung schenkte sie ihm nur einen kalten Blick, sie bevorzugte es, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.Gerade als ihr Körper seinen Arm unachtsam gestreift hatte, griff er nach ihr.

„Da ist sie ja" mit diesen Worten, drehte er sie zu sich.Als er ihr in die Augen sah, funkelte sie ihn nur an. Sie war ruhig und wehrte sich nicht, sondern lies sich festhalten. Es verwunderte ihn, was er gehört hatte über so, war sie eine Rebellin gewesen.

„Los lassen" ihre zuckersüße Stimme klang wie Honig in seinen Ohren, erstaunt blickte er sie an und er lies sie los. Da spiegelte sich Macht in ihren Augen wieder, für einen Moment jedoch verschränkte sie nur die Arme, anstatt zu gehen.

„Was wollt Ihr?" Seinen Lächeln wirkte böse und er sah an ihr vorbei, als würde er jemanden suchen.

„Leyana" herrschte er mit charmanter Stimme und musterte Eliza. Auf seine Frage bekam er keine Antwort, sondern sie ging nur an ihm vorbei, was ihn provozierte, sie wollte ihn wohl herausfordern.

Schon wollte er Hand gegen sie erheben, aber sie war verschwunden.Da vernahm er die vertraute Stimme und er setzte langsam seine schweren Schritte fort, bis er auf Leyana stieß.

Angst durchjagte den Körper der Elbin, als sie das kalte Eisen des Dolches an ihrem Hals verspürte. Es war ein Moment, als würde ihr jemand die Kehle zuschnüren. „Sprachlos, liebste Leyana?" diese Stimme würde sie sofort wieder erkennen. Kavender. Sie wusste, ein falsches Wort und sie würde dem Tod entgegen blicken. Aber irgendwie hatte sie keine Furcht mehr davor, sie hatte schon oft genug die Grenze ausgetestet und so blieb sie ruhig und horchte seinen Worten und spürte seinen kalten grausamen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

„Du weißt es doch, wer Lucius" er lies sich den Namen seines verstorbenes Freundes auf der Zunge zergehen „in den Tod geschickt hat. Also offenbar es mir, ansonst kann ich es auch anders erfahren."

Verzweiflung stieg in ihr hoch, sie wusste es nicht, aber er würde es ihr nie glauben. Solle sie etwa für diese Tat bezahlen? Für etwas, für das sie unschuldig war? Sie war niemand Rechenschaft schuldig, Niemanden, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Aber sie kannte den Ernst der Lage.

„Ich weiss es nicht" die Stimme war fast tonlos und sie vernahm, wie er fein die Schneide zart über ihren Hals zog. Die dünne Haut platze und Blutperlen bildeten sich, bis sich langsam eine dünne Spur ihren Hals entlang bahnte.Er musste keine Worte sagen, seine Geste genügte ihr. Aber sie war hilflos und sah in der Situation keinen Ausweg, außer ihm ihre Macht mitzuteilen.

„Mir gehört alles...ALLES liegt in meinen Händen, also wäre es doch besser für uns beide, wenn du den Dolch einsteckst." Stellte sie ruhig fest. Kavender runzelte die Stirn, als hätte er sich verhört. Wütend zog er den Dolch zurück und trat so an Leyana heran, das sie ihn anblicken musste.

Da war es wieder, das in ihren Augen, er hatte es noch nie gesehen. Sie schien glücklich zu wirken, für diesen Moment. Alles andere war nebensächlich.Konnte sie mit solcher Überzeugung lügen, war sie zudem im Stande?

Er würde es ihr zutrauen, da wand sie ein. „Das Testament..." auf dieses Dokument hatte er zuerst gar nicht gedacht.So wand er sich wieder Leyana zu, wie schön sie doch war, er durfte sich jetzt aber nicht hinreißen lassen, von seinen Trieben, wenn er es auch noch so genossen hätte.Er blinzelte und auf seinem Gesicht erschien eine grausige Fratze. „Beweise?" da wand sich Leyana um und brachte ihn ins Esszimmer, dort lagen die Blätter verstreut.

Tristan sammelte gerade die Blätter auf, als er die Gestalt erkannte, die er gewöhnlich mied. Er würde doch nicht etwa, seine Arbeit zerstören? Er würde Leyana doch nicht aus ihrer Traumwelt reißen! Nein das wollte er nicht zulassen, so sammelte er schnell die Blätter ein und reichte sie wortlos Leyana.

Kavender verfolgte jeder seiner Bewegung und dann sah Tristan sich um. „Ihr entschuldigt" und mit diesen Worten verschwand er, die Unsicherheit ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er wusste, Kavender würde ihn aufdecken. Der Verrat würde ihm das Leben kosten, er wusste, sein Bruder oder sonst jemand würde ihn mit Verlieb umbringen. Da bewegte er sich lautlos aus dem Anwesen.

Wo sollte er hin? Egal, sie würden ihn überall finden. Nun wollte er in seine Welt, in seine Traumwelt. Nur wie gelangte er dort hin?


End file.
